A Unexpected Visit
by Hoshi Light
Summary: Three girls live alone, A Writer, an artist, and a Song-writer. Their daily lives are about to get a MAJOR make-over. When our favorite Nin, end up at their home. SasuSaku, Naruhina, ShinoIno, ShikaTema, KakaOC, KibaOC, GaaraOC. M for possible Lemons.
1. Opening Notes

Writers Note:

This is a Fanfiction, I do not, nor will I ever own, the Naruto series. Though however much I may wish that I owned it. The OC's included in this, are creations of myself and friends. For one, any comments about Mary-Sues, or the like, will be deleted and ignore. Thank you very much. I don't mind critisizm, but when you are calling my characters mary-sues, you are being rather rude, and an ass. We have enough of those on the internet. A little bit of Statistics on the girls, before we start, so you don't get confused. Want to get rid of Mary-sues? Leave a good review!

Starly-

Oldest of the girls at 19, she is the one that watches over Samantha and Nolani, and is something of a guardian for them. Though Nolani and Samantha are both imancipated adults. Starly likes to write, she likes to read, and she really prefers if you leave her the fuck alone when shes working. Shes and author thats on the rise, with a innovative Paranormal Romance Series. She stands at 5'3'' , has an athletic figure, which she usually keeps from running around after Samantha, rapidly. Her hair is a light brown, that reaches just a little past her shoudlers. Usually its never out of a ponytail. She wears glasses, it helps her typing, and her reading. Her eyes are a light brown color, almost amber. She is an Aries, her birthday being April 19th.

Nolani-

Youngest of the girls, at just Seventeen. She is the one that the home they live in belongs to. Its a home that at one point and time belonged to her parents. After they died, she ordered an imancipation, using the money she made from her art. To stay out of living in her Uncles household. Nolani is a slim and tiny girl, having the appearance of someone that is a mixture of a Hawaiian heritage, and a bit of Asian influence. She is an artist, and is well known for randomly fazing out sometimes, and just starting to draw on anything she can. She tries to finish a piece before moving unto another, but she does have a few unfinished ones. She stands at 4'11'', has waist length black hair, thats straight. Her eyes are a darker brown, almost bitter chocolate. She has a very delicate appearance, and is often defended by Starly and Samantha, when people harass her. She is a Pieces, her birthday is Febuary 28th.

Samantha-

Samantha is the middle girl, almost eighteen, but not quite there. She is the one that everyone calls crazy, because she is all over the place. She is constantly trying whatever weird idea her muses throw out her, to get more intune with her music. She is a mega tomboy, and people often consider that her and Nolani are in a relationship. Samantha is about 5'6'', and has a rather athletic build, not really feminine at all in her body build. She is a pretty girl, but in a tomboy way. Her eyes are a dark green, almost cat like, and always seem to have some mischief in them. Her hair color varies week to week, never the same. She is naturally a blond. She is a Taurus, he birthday is April 23rd. She prefers to be called Sam.

Their Home:

Nolani's parents left a rather out of the way home for their daughter. It has plenty of extra rooms, that are actually usually filled with antiques. It is a three story home, that the girls can keep paid off pretty well with Nolani's stipeden, and the money their jobs get them. There is a forest that surrounds the residence, several acres, that have nothing but woods. There is a backyard, with a balcony that overlooks the pool. Since Samantha has a habit of jumping off it into the deep end. There is a small garden, that Starly attends on occasion, and a pool house that has a weight room, which is where Samantha tends to train.

The School:

Nolani and Samantha still go to school. Their school, is somethign they tend to be most of the time. Its a school thats set up towards those of a different nature. A School for the Arts, and those that study them. Samantha and Nolani spend Eight hours a day there, and then return to the home.

So there is a few basics of the girls, and their situations...

I will set the first Chapter up for you to read, shortly. Thanks!


	2. I'm going to kill you!

Megs: Yo all, this is my first Naruto fic, so shut the fuck up XD -chuckles- I really am a nice person, ask my ReWrite friends! Of course ask Micaru! But anyways, a disclaimer again. I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever -teardrop-. The Oc's are a combined effort of me and a special friends ideas. Now please understand, this is meant to be funny, sometimes characters will be out of character. I also do not own, any of the music, or song's mentioned in this chapter.

Anyways, Fanfiction START!

Irritated sounds fled the females lips as she pushed her glasses up her nose. Amber eyes narrowed as she stared at the lines of text before her. Her fingers dancing across the board, as the sounds of Cascada flittered through the room. Starly was on a good string, she was on a nice mind thread. The main female had just discovered her parentage, and was gaining the aid of the Hero, in hunting down her parents. It had just gotten a little steamy, when her muse died in the middle of the sex scene. Just her luck, lately her muse seemed to be doing this a lot. Samantha said it had something to do with her lack of lovers, the fact that Starly had one boyfriend, three years ago. That had pushed to far, too fast, and had completely broken the girl. Any and all romance Starly knew how to write, was courtesy of her reading and watching Hentai.

She really had nothing to do, but work on her book, since Nolani and Samantha where in school. She shuffled her hand back through her hair, and shifted, pushing back from her desk, and walking over to the couch, crashing on it and stretching out. Her eyes closed as she pulled her glasses off and rubbed her hand over her eyes. Everything was calm, and everything seemed fine. Until she heard a crashing sound from the kitchen. She attributed it to the new puppy 'Alu', that Samantha had gotten them. Alu was an Irish Wolfhound, and he was as hyperactive as Naruto on pixie sticks. Her eyes closed as she sighed, and then she heard the talking.

In The Kitchen

Naruto sighed as he threw open the cabinets, blue eyes moving rapidly over the contents. He flew into a room off the kitchen, and started to throw things off the shelf. He was hungry, he smelt food, but he couldn't find his favorite! "WHERE'S THE RAMEN!" He screamed as he threw his hands up and whirled on his friends. Naruto Uzamaki, 19, Chuunin, and Best-Friend of Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Ex-Studen of Kakashi Hatake. Of course at this moment, he didn't know what the HELL was going on. Except he was hungry as all hell, and there was food everywhere, but not his FAVORITE!

Sakura gave an exasperated sound as she threw her hands up. Adjusting her gloves nervously and looking around. Beryl eyes darted around as the pinkette looked around the room. She was wondering, were they where, and who owned this place. Her eyes darted around the room, as she turned her attention back to Sasuke, and Naruto. She turned and looked towards Kakashi. "Where are we..." She whispered softly, looking around nervously. "Naruto get out of that, it doesn't belong to you!" She cried out. Sakura Haruna, 19, Chuunin, Medic-Nin.

Sasuke looked around the room slowly, as he stepped around, almost expecting traps to go off. He had just barely been accepted back into Konoha, after he killed his brother two years ago. Sasuke Uchiha was 19, Chuunin, and the current heir of the Uchiha legacy. He was also utterly confused, not that he would show it, so much so that he was almost ready to ask the Jounin with them, for help. He noticed something sitting in a basket, on the counter and reached out snatching it up, and spinning it on a finger. Taking a rather large bite from the red item. It was an object we all know well, a tomato.

The Jounin in question, was currently burying his nose in a new edition of Icha Icha. He was spinning a Kunai on his finger, and then slowly he lowered the book to look around. "Naruto, Sakura... Sasuke... calm down. There is probably an explanation for this." he said in a light voice, looking around the kitchen. It seemed pretty well stocked, walking towards the refrigerator, he stared at a photo of three girls all falling over each other. They looked like they where a team, there was even a older male in the picture, that looked like their teacher. Was this the residence of a Shinobi team? It didn't feel like it, not enough traps. Actually there wasn't any at all.

A blur of silver and black fur slammed into the leg of the Jounin. Panting up at him and barking like nuts. Kakashi looked down and stared at the puppy, "Is that a dog?" He commented lightly.

Approaching the kitchen

Starly clutched the dagger tighter in her hand as she slowly snuck towards the kitchen. Her eyes narrowed, and glasses sliding down her nose. She was focused on what was going on. Why was there cosplayers in her residence? She had heard Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and at the end Kakashi. She could hear Alu barking and whistled, stepping into the open, and holding the dagger in one hand, much like a Shinobi would when running. "Who the hell are you, and how the hell did you get into my house!" She stated.

In the Kitchen

Naruto turned towards her his yes shining with hope. "Hey lady, where's the ramen!" He said hopefully as he went to his knees before her. Naruto thought with his stomach, when it was as empty as it was. How could he fight on an empty stomach! It was exactly how he had been, and always be. He gave a soft yelp as he was yanked back.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, his eye creasing as he smiled. "I am sorry miss, we seem to have gotten lost." He said lightly, as he set Naruto back down. "I am Hatake Kakashi... Do you happen to know where we are?" He said lightly. Eyeing his ex-students, then returning his attention to the young woman. His revealed eye creasing a little more as he smiled. It was amusing to say in the least, to see her holding that knife like that.

Sakura gave a weak laugh and looked around, "Honestly we don't know.." She said weakly. She looked towards Kakashi as he introduced himself. She bit her lip almost tentatively and then shifted her standing. "I am Haruno Sakura.." she said lightly, looking towards Sasuke, and Naruto again. Oh boy, what had they gotten themselves into.

Naruto jumped up as he pointed his thumb at his chest. "My names Uzamaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" he stated as he looked around. "But... I can't do it on an empty stomach.." He said in a whining tone, turning pleading eyes on the woman before him.

Sasuke just glared at the woman, and stared at the knife she had. It was dull, it was not something meant to be a weapon. He munched on the tomato, and stared at him. When everyone else introduced themselves, he shrugged his shoulders back and glared. "Hn.." he said lightly.

Starly pressed a hand to her forehead as she leaned on the doorway. Staring at the three people before her. This wasn't real this was something out of a story. "Oh Goddess, what did I do to deserve this. Probably working too much." She said weakly as she walked into the kitchen. She was in shock, so her body was on auto-pilot as she pulled out the ramen and got it going. Setting out the bowls and sitting down in a stunned manner. "Your really... Team 7, aren't you." She whispered weakly. She sighed and slumped back in the chair, her eyes closing slowly.

Naruto happily ate, in his usual manner, the girl had even given him chopsticks. He was rather happy as he hummed and ate, and then looked up at her. She seemed a little stressed out, a little roughed around the edges. "Yeah we really are team seven!" he said in a rather ecstatic tone. His eyes lit up as he looked around himself. "This is a nice place, do you live on your own?"

Sakura sat silently pressing her finger to her lips as she thought. Something seemed off about here, the female looked like she knew what she was doing with that knife, but she didn't give off the air of a shinobi. In fact, with those glasses, which Sakura noticed she kept pushing up, she looked like a scribe. She remained silent, and ate, looking towards the female and Naruto, trying to figure things out.

Sasuke silently ate, his eyes taking in the surroundings, and the habit of the female that had spoken to them. He narrowed his eyes on her lightly. Then tilted his head, "you know our names... but we know not of yours.." he stated lightly. He preferred to know peoples names, especially if they seemed to have answers that he wanted.

Kakashi wasn't eating, his face was buried in the book, and silence reigned from his area. He was actually focusing on the book, but at the same moment, the Jounin was noticing the female talking to her. She was agitated, and stressed, the lines on her forehead and around her eyes would tell you that. Not to mention the slight twitching of her right eye, every time she pushed her glasses up her nose. Another nervous habit, that he figured came from years of doing so. His attention returned to his book, as he let the ramen sit there.

Starly sighed and cleared her throat, "My name is Starly... my last name doesn't matter. You are in my home, and no I don't live alone. My two house mates are at school. Believe it or not, you are not in Konohakagure, nor in any of the neighboring, or far traveled villages. This may take some time getting used to, but you are in a completely different world... Welcome to America.. I also think the likelihood of you getting home any time soon, is zilch. " She said lightly.

Sakura blinked rapidly, pressing a finger to her lips, as her head tilted to the side. "America..." She said lightly. To say in the least, the female was confused, but more so then that, she was a little bit frightened. She was out of her element here, and this woman, Star-lee, seemed to know some things they didn't. "You know of us... How?.." She whispered softly.

Wandering to the computer room

Naruto had finished and had now gotten up from the table. He wandered out, and noticed a door open. He frowned as he noticed a glowing item in the room, and stepped in. Looking at the screen, his head cocked to the side. He noticed the board sitting right below the screen, and started to peck at it. The screen did weird things, items popping up, and vanishing. He kinda liked this game!

Back in the Kitchen

Starly sighed as she rubbed her temples. "Look its as simple as this, you are in my world now. Its probably a parallel Universe to your own. Look really, I can't deal with this. My publisher is expecting my next book soon, and I am stressed out as all hell. I am not up to dealing with what is going on." She stated as she pushed her chair back and stood up. She looked around and frowned, where was Naruto.

Sasuke looked around as well, where was that dobe? Where had he slipped off to. He noticed the woman talking to them stand up, and did so as well, wondering where in the name if Kami, was Naruto. He walked from the room, looking at an expansive living room. It wasn't styled like he was used to , but he could pretty much guess the gist of it.

Sakura frowned faintly, as she watched Starly stand, then Sasuke. Her eyes turning towards her ex-teacher, and then towards the stressed out female. Publisher? Oh she must be a writer, that would explain some, but not all things. "I think he went that way..." She pointed out lightly, motioning towards the door where she had seen Naruto vanish.

Proceeding to the Computer Room

Starly's back went rigid, as she turned then, stalking towards the room in question. The sounds of computer being screwed with, where heavy in the air. She rushed over shoving Naruto away, and then she collapsed, staring at the screen. Quickly she rebooted, and started to search frantically. Whatever, however, he had done it, he had wiped her files clean. All of them, good thing most of her books where backed up in paper, in her filing system, but her newest one, half-way done, wasn't!!

Naruto was suddenly thrown away from the item, just when he thought he was winning to! "Hey I was winning!" he cried as he stared up at the female, she had a rather, ticked off look to her, and she also had a devastated look. He frowned as he stood up and dusted himself off. Looking around the room, and not noticing the daggers the female was glaring at him.

Sakura gave a rather odd sound in her throat, as she watched the scene before her. Oh dear, this was not good, that woman looked positively mad. What had happened? This thought passed her mind, the same moment it slipped through her lips. "What happened?" She asked lightly.

Kakashi had been watching, silently amused, as he watched the females eyes spark with anger. Then her hands tighten, and she started to push her glasses up a little more forcefully. Whatever it had been, it had her pretty ticked.

Starly whirled on Naruto, her eyes seething with anger, her hands clenching in rage. If she was a shinobi, he would be running. "He completely deleted all of my files!! HE LOST MY BOOK!" She stated her anger rising as she felt her muscles tighten with the urge to just pummel the little bastard in the face.

Naruto paled as he gave a light sound. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" He stated as he promptly did a vanishing act, running out of the room as fast as he could. Knowing that the woman was out for blood, and all after a dumb book!

Starly gave a cry as she shifted then, darting after Naruto. Her eyes narrowed, as she shoved her glasses up one last time. Then she bolted after him completely. "I'm Going to KILL YOU!"


	3. Hardcover

Meagen:

Alright, I wanna thank all of my ReWrite buddies for their insight and aid in this story. I really love the help they are giving, and the loving support they rain on me. Just a note, I am not a machine, I can't be perfect, even if I was even machines have bugs. So Typos, happen! Heck I might purposely toss in a few just to annoy people. Because I am just like that. If you noticed the stories seem on the short side. But as more characters are added, they will get longer, and the paragraphs will get shorter.

Naruto: That girl wants to kill me!

Sasuke: Shut up Dobe

Sakura: _sighs _You two stop it, that girl seems really mad, should we stop her?

Starly: _twitches_ I WILL kill him... just you wait... just you wait...

**In the Last installment of A Unexpected Visit:**

Starly, one of our Originals of the story, was working on her book. When her mind was interrupted by a disruption in her kitchen. Come to find out SOME HOW, Team 7 was in her kitchen. Things led to things, Starly talked with them. Naruto the dobe, deleted most of Starly's files... and she's out for blood. The poor boy, poor poor thing.

**I in no way own Naruto, or any of the music featured in any of the chapters in this fanfiction. Get it, know it, live it!**

_**Story Start :**_

Starly gave an outraged scream, as she raced after Naruto. Only to find herself suspended in the air. It was definitely something completely and totally odd. At that moment, she felt like Neji in the Chuunin exams. Sasuke had her gripped under the arms and was yanking her back, and Sakura had her by the legs. While Kakashi simply pressed a finger to her temple. She gave an outraged cry and struggled, but knew someone that was a simple civilian had no chance.

Sakura sighed as she felt Starly relax, only then did Sakura release the other girl. "You really shouldn't let him get you riled like that.." She said softly as she cracked her knuckles. Something wasn't sitting right in her stomach, and she was feeling a little odded out to say in the least. "Look... its just a book, can't you rewrite it?" She said lightly.

"hn.." Sasuke muttered releasing the females arms and stepping away. Watching the running form of Naruto. He was such an idiot sometimes, this person was one of the few that could help them, as much as he hated that thought. Why did Naruto have to go and piss her off like that!

Kakashi sighed softly and pulled his finger back. "Now about this other dimension business. Are you saying, we are no longer even in our world.." he said lightly, a single onyx eye narrowing his gaze on her. It would help to fully understand their situation. "As I remember Sakura asking, how do you know us?"

"Your an book and anime series here." Starly snapped as she shoved her glasses up her face and tightened her ponytail, crossing her arms over her chest. She felt a twitch start up as she took a long breath. "Yes... you are nothing but characters to people here, people they emulate when they wish to be something they are not." She stated lightly as she walked towards the book shelf in the office, and tossed them _Naruto volume 1_.

Kakashi was the one that snapped it up, and flipped through it. This was not good, not good at all. His eye turned towards the female, and he felt something drop into the pit of his stomach. "We really are in another world.." he said lightly.

The realization of this struck Sakura, as she collapsed to her knees, her beryl eyes widening as she held a shocked look. "you mean... we can't... go ... home.." She said softly. She turned to look towards Sasuke, and tried to gather her emotions together.

Naruto stood in the doorway, a rather dark look on his face. "We... can't go home.." he said softly. Now he would never be Hokage, never, the very thought of that, made him slide down the ground, his arms wrapping around his knees. It was a shocker to say in the least, being told, your home is unattainable.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pocket and turned towards Starly, just leveling a onyx glare on the female. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, "As much as I hate to say it, we are all exhausted.." he said lightly, leveling a glare on the glasses wearing female. "Even you, though you won't admit it." he stated.

Kakashi snapped his book shut and slid it back into its pouch. "Alright.." he said lightly. "We are tired from our mission, perhaps some sleep would do us good." he said lightly. He turned towards Starly then, "Miss you are showing all the signs of fatigue, as our hostess, you must make sure you are in the utmost condition to aid us. You need rest.." he said lightly.

Starly waved her hand weakly as she walked over to computer, and then downed the rest of her coffee. "You think I look fatigued now? I usually lock myself in here for a week on end, with nothing but jerky, and coffee to keep me going. I stay up for about three days, sleep for six hours, and then go for three more days, before I crash." She stated.

Sakura turned to look towards the female an odd look on her features. "You do that? But thats bad for you!" She stated as she stood up. "As a medical specialist I can't abide by such gross mistreatment of the human body!" She stated as she pointed at Starly, "You will get some sleep, soon, so that we can all figure things out.

Kakashi gave a low chuckle, "Ahh I see, excuse me miss, I didn't know hyping yourself on caffeine, eating dried meet, and keeping yourself awake for that long, was good for the mind." he drawled lightly, an amused tone in his voice. What if the young lady was going to insist on doing that, he was gonna poke just a little fun. "Sakura is right, we all need rest."

Sasuke jerked his head towards the still silent Naruto. "What do we do though?" He commented. His eyes turning towards the female, "Do you have a place we can rest.." he murmured lightly. He hated imposing on others, especially like this. He hated asking for help. He begrudgingly accepted it from his teammates.

Naruto slowly stood, a soft sigh leaving his lips. "Yeah, sleep would be good for us." he said, his eyes down casted, his hands clenched. He looked up and then shoved a bright smile on his features. "Do you have a spare bed I can use!" He commented lightly.

Starly waved her hand idly, "Takes the steps up, and pick a room on either the second or third floor. If you see pictures or unfinished paintings all over the walls, or sheets of music, those are taken by my roommates." She muttered leveling Kakashi a glare, as she pushed her glasses up her nose with her middle finger. In a round about way, she had just told the Jounin, Fuck You. She knew he was hanging around, but the other three seemed to have taken off to go find rooms. "If the doors closed, don't open it... understood..." She stated. As she pushed him back and slammed it.

**With Sakura**

Sakura gave a soft sigh as she climbed up the steps and just opened doors. She found a soft seashell pink colored room, with white accessories. The dresser was white, the lounge chair was white. The bed and its sheets where white, and so where the curtains. She kinda liked this room, and decided she would ask to use it while she was here. She closed her eyes and leaned back, her arms behind her head... as she let the nap take her.

**With Sasuke**

The male grunted softly as he separated from the others, finding himself on the third floor. He found a room, plastered with music sheets, and just slammed the door. He walked down the hall and finally found a room that was to his liking. Black with dark wood furniture, and it had red colored draperies. The bed had black sheets, and the cushions on the chair in the room where black. He laughed softly as he shifted and crashed on the bed. It was really comfortable after his mission.

**With Naruto**

The male wandered farther down the hall from where Sakura was. Opening a door he could a room, that was small and cozy, set in sunset colors almost. It was really cozy to him, and it had a bed that wasn't exactly a bed. It was more like a giant orange bean bag, in a wooden frame. Covered, sheets, and pillows. "I am liking this room!" he said happily as he walked over. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and then crashed backwards, sighing softly in relief as his eyes closed, and he relaxed a bit more. Finally he could take a long, well deserved, laugh.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi sighed softly as he walked up the stairs, and started looking around the halls. Really he couldn't find a room he overly liked. Until he found the Library, and noticed a door off of it. It was a tiny side room, that was more like a lounging area, but it was also a room. With a door that connected it to the library. Now here was a room he /liked/. He walked in and looked around, and then sat down on the bed. The floor was hardwood, and then there was some darkly stained pieces of furniture. He stretched out on the lounge chair in the room, and found it quite comfortable, he wouldn't mind falling asleep here. The window was easily manageable, and then there was the doors, both could be locked from inside. Good...

**With Starly**

Starly sighed as she slammed the door and walked to her desk. She sat down and opened a word document. She sighed as she settled down, and let her buzz take over her. She pushed her glasses up her nose, and then released a soft sigh. She settled her hands on the keyboard, and then started up her ITunes, playing Dream a Dream. She hummed long to the lyrics of the song, as she started to type. Her fingers playing across the keys at a rapid beaten pattern.

**With Kakashi**

Alright, he finished reading his Icha Icha, for the upteenth time. He was bored, and when Kakashi was bored, that wasn't good. In fact, he wanted to check up on the Hostess. He was a nice guy, he wanted to make sure the pretty lady was sleeping. Was that oh so wrong of him? Alright there was ulterior motives, he himself couldn't get to sleep, and he wanted to find something to do. What better then to go see how someone was doing? He really just wanted to see if she was sleeping like he told her to. So the Jounin vanished from his reclined position with a poof.

**With Starly**

Starly sighed as her fingers flew across the keys. Losing herself in the new story she was writing, a Fanfiction actually, for Naruto. The story of Twin Mercenaries that got hired on by the Akatsuki. One was Tenshi, the other was Yasha. The sisters where as different as night and day, unless you gypped them on money. The story was a Deidara and Tobi Yaoi, as well as a Itachi with an OC. She was having fun writing it, and didn't even notice that someone was leaning over her shoulder, reading as she typed. She was in depth, in one of the sex scenes. A rather volatile and possessive one between Itachi and Tenshi. Her fingers where flying, as the sex scene unfolded.

Kakashi stood silently behind her, reading over her shoulder silently. She wasn't a bad writer, and she oddly seemed to have some of the personalities down rather well. He watched as the scene rolled from a Sparring match, turned into a chase, and then turned into a rough and tumble sex session between Elder Uchiha and a female that was a mercenary Shinobi. It was definitely easily imagined, with how descriptive she was. Silently he stayed behind her reading over her shoulder, his eyes narrowing. Oh she was good, she was really good. When the text reached a part where Itachi was getting deep throated, Kakashi made a small sound in his throat.

Starly jumped as she head someone make a sound in their throat. She flipped back from her chair, almost as she jumped and whirled. Her eyes narrowed on the male that had come in and interrupted her. "What did I tell you.." She said her tone slowly dropping down to being very very low.

Kakashi tapped a finger on his fabric covered lips. "If the door is closed, don't open it.." he said in a light tone. Then laughing as he watched the frightened female. "I didn't open it though..." He said cheerily. Trying to catch another look over her shoulder, but she had snapped it shut, rather harshly. "Oh but it was just getting good!" he said cheerily.

Starly shifted then picking up the hardcover dictionary that was next to her laptop. She started to flip through it, and tried to make it seem like she had air around her that exuded calm. She started to flip through it a little faster and looked up at him. "Yes thats what I said.. new rule... no poofing in." She said her voice dripping venom, as she lobbed the hardcover at him rapidly. "OUT!" She stated, her hand jabbing.

Kakashi gave a soft laugh, to say in the least, this was an amusing encounter. He shifted to the side, the hardcover book grazing his shoulder, as he teasingly bowed at the waist. "As you wish Miss.." he said with a twinkle in his eye, before he poofed. He got back into his room and sat down, his legs crossing as he leaned back. his shoulder twinged lightly as he winced. Damn Hardcover...

_Author's notes:_

_Alright so some OOC'ness may have occurred. But I am slowly trying to slip this into a comedy. Its not supposed to be as uptight and to the Naruto plotline as possible. I am currently working on Chapter three as well. Shino, Hinata, and Kiba will be coming in this chapter. As well as Nolani and Samantha being back from school. Read and Review, you know you love me. -winks-_

_Kakashi: I know I do . . -steals the porn from under Megs bed and poofs-_


	4. DuctTape

Meagen:

Alright folks, I'm back and I am working out more and more chapters. Guess what, from not on, each chapter will have even just a tidbit of fruity goodness. Now they might be lemons, or just a little limey. Most of the time, the events that happen, are actually very good dreams. There are lemons in store my dear fans, I assure you on that. You guys wanna help me out? By the way, Micaru and Sakurashi, my lovely lovely muses. Your Kakashi muse, and My Chika Muse... they make beautiful Music that helps me with my writing. Thanks -winks-. Also thanks to TenTen, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, Suigetsu, Kisame, and Gai of ReWrite...

Sakura: Meagen

Sasuke; In

Naruto: No

Kakashi: Way

Hinata: Owns

Shino: Naruto

Kiba: Or

Akamaru: bar arf bark (Any of its characters)

Meagen: There disclaimer made! Lets get rolling folks!

**Last time, in A Unexpected Visit:**

_Starly explained a few things to the Naruto group, and then came to find that Naruto had completely ruined several things on her computer. She attempted to murder him, and his friends held her back. Eventually everyone settled into a nap, except Kakashi and Starly. Kakashi deciding to check up on their Hostess. Annoying her, and instating a new rule for her room. _

_No Poofing in..._

_Now... we enter in, three new Shinobi, a Ninken , and two highschool soon to be graduates. _

_Welcome to Unexpected!_

_**STORY START!**_

Dream Sequence **First Fruity Bit** If this is offensive, then skip until you see bold print again...

_Starly twisted as she stood under the cold spray of the shower. That man made so many things difficult for her! She gave a shivery moan as she tilted her head up, and let the cold water sting her skin. It was so real even though she knew it shouldn't be. She was dreaming right? She had to be. She rubbed her face, and thats when she felt the arms press around her waist. One strong hand splaying across her stomach, the other inching fingers around her thigh. _

_Her head tilted back as a pair of soft as silk lips brushed along her neck. Her back arched up as a hot calloused hand cupped her breast. A rough fingertip flicking over the sensitive bud. A gasping moan tore from her throat, as the hand on her thigh, flicked a finger up along the slit of her woman hood... her breath came in a gasping moan, a finger slowly sliding into her wet heat. _

_"You are a pervert..." The males rough voice whispered in her mind. His finger dragging in and out of her body, making everything feel alive, his mouth suckling on her neck. Starly had no idea why her dream was like this. Then the scene... just shattered... _

**Fruity Bit done!**

Starly bolted away a gasping harsh sound leaving her throat, as she looked around herself. She had passed out on the couch in her office, and had slept for, according to her clock, three hours. Her hand clutched her chest as a shuddering moan pressed through her lips. "I am a pervert" She said as her arm fell over her eyes, making a rather perturbed female, sigh even more. She stood up and walked from her room, to see a motley bunch sitting in her living room. Now amongst the group there, was three no FOUR new faces. Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka AND Akamaru(BIG Akamaru). "Oh fuck me.." She cursed softly.

Kiba looked up, as a female entered the room. She smelled of arousal that hadn't been allowed to come to completion. Her eyes where indeed almost a wolf golden brown, and hair was a light brown color, with golden hints. her glasses hung low on her nose, and her hair was mussed with sleep. So THIS was the Starly that Kakashi had told them about? Lovely thing she was, he felt though, he knew she was FAR from his type.

Hinata looked up at the female that walked in. She smiled weakly and stood, bowing slightly at the waist. "I am Hinata Hyuuga... Hatake-san has explained the situation. I hope you will open your home to me and my friends." She said softly, she was quite the lady when she wasn't nervous. She had even gotten over most of her shyness, she was now 19, and looking for a husband, per the requests of her father. She was a Chuunin, that worked in the medical field with Sakura Haruno, and together they would both probably save a lot of lives.

Shino remained silent as he stared at a spider on the ceiling. A bug wandered up his face as he stared at the female, through the shades of his glasses. _She is definitely odd, there is a strength to her, that shows strife. _ He whispered to himself mentally. His finger came up as he stared at a insect on his finger, and then looked at the female.

Starly turned and looked towards Kakashi, her eyes softening as she sighed. "Yeah sure... nice to meet you Hyuuga-san, Aburame-san, Inuzuka-san.." She said politely respectfully. "Go find yourself a room if you like..." She said softly. Motioning with her arms, "Haruno-san, please escort them and show them the taken, and not taken rooms." She said lightly.

Sakura nodded as she motioned for the three to follow her. This alone was a task on its own, because they needed a room resilient enough to stand the rather large Akamaru.

**Two Hours Later**

The door slammed open, as a rather vibrant young woman walked into the house. Only one thing could describe her, COLOR BLIND! Her hair was a bright lime green, spiked in several directions, and her eyes where a dark cat green. She smiled cheekily as she threw off her violet jacket, and walked into the living room. Her shirt was orange, a baggy t-shirt, and her pants where a bright violent pink color. Her shoes had been tie-dyed a myriad of neon colors.

Behind her walked a young woman, wearing a nice sun dress, and sandals, which she kicked off at the door. Nolani's head tilted down as she walked in. Sighing softly, then she stopped, as Alu ran past her, streaking out with a even bigger dog on his tail. "Sammmmmm" She said in a long voice, her head tilted up as she looked at her friend. Then they saw it the eight people camped in the living room, chatting and eating pizza, Starly was one of them.

Starly looked up and sighed softly, she was regretting what was to happen. "Get in here Sam, Nola-chan.." She said lightly. "First off, these are not cosplayers, these are the real things." She said as she watched Sam open and snap her mouth closed. "We are keeping them here, until we figure out how they can get back.." She stated lightly.

**It took thirty minutes before the shock hit..**

Nolani made a sound in her throat as she sighed. Her legs giving out as she passed out. That started a nice stream of curses in the room.

"Whats wrong with her!" Naruto exclaimed as he barely caught the tiny female.

Sakura frowned crouching next to the dark haired female and pressing two fingers to her throat. "I think she just passed out.."

Sam shifted and scooped Nolani from Naruto. "Poor Nola-chan" She said softly and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Starly sighed rubbing her temples and looking towards those in the room. "Its alright, Nolani's known to be delicate, I am surprised it took her this long to pass out." She said as she shoved her glasses up her nose.

Hinata sighed tapping her fingers together. "Sakura-chan, let us go help Sam-kun with Nolani-chan.." She said lightly as she stood, and followed after the two.

Sakura nodded, "Its a good idea, we are medicnins" She said lightly before walking out after the female.

Kakashi snapped his book shut, and stared at those there. Then down at the cold food, snatching up a slice of the pizza and walking out of the room.

Naruto sighed softly and collapsed, "I'm bored!" he exclaimed, as he propped his feet up on the coffee table. Only to have a hardcover book slam into his head.

"FEET OFF THE TABLE DOBE!" Starly screamed at him, as she growled and shifted over, kicking his feet off, and then looking at those left. Alright, there was going to have to be some rules made.

Kiba knew the look on teh females face, it was one Iruka got often, before he spouted off rules. He knew that Shino noticed it as well, and inwardly Kiba groaned.

"When everyone returns, some things are gonna happen here." Starly stated as she plopped down into her chair. Her legs crossing as she popped out the recliners foot rest.

**One Hour Later**

Starly was on the verge of killing Naruto. She had decided to start a movie, letting them watch the entire Invader Zim show. Naruto, the idiot, had taken up being like Gir.

Kakashi sighed as he watched the blond male, making a nuisance of himself. He looked around the room noting the changes. Shino was being shino, and silently leaning on a wall. Naruto was of course acting like the dumb robot on the show. Hinata and Sakura hadn't returned. Sasuke seemed to be napping, seemed was the word. Kiba had gone outside ages ago to play with the dogs.

Starly sighed as she left the room, smiling as Sam came down the step with the rest of the girls. "Heya..." She said lightly as she smiled at them.

Sam grinned ear to ear, wearing now a bright neon green t-shirt and black shorts. "I'm going for a swim... I am gonna invite them... Hinata and Sakura are borrowing some of Nolani's suits.."She commented.

Starly laughed softly as she shook her hand at them. "Alright alright, I will get my suits on,a nd turn on the lights, and the heat for the pool." She stated. Oh boy, lovely god damn Sam, she was gonna jump from that ledge again.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Starly was amazed, Sam had managed to effectively get _Everyone_ wanting to swim. So Starly had trekked off into her closet to find a bathing suit. She couldn't find _any_ that would fit. Asides from a string bikini, in black. Just her luck, just her luck. She trekked down to the pool to view the scene.

Kakashi looked over the scene, barely catching site of their writer in her sting bikini. So there WAS a body beneath that large shirt. Well that was fun to know, it was a rather nice one. He turned to the scene, Naruto and Kiba cannon balling. Shino was sitting on the side of the pool, his feet in the water. Sakura and Hinata where exchanging banter with Nolani, splashing each other on occasion. Sasuke was just floating in the water. He hadn't seen that green haired woman, in a bit.

_Thats when they all heard it_

"WHOOOOHOOOOO" The scream came from the green haired females lips as she _**JUMPED**_ from the third floor balcony, that was hanging over the pool. With a resounding splash, she landed in the deep water of the pool.

To say water go everywhere, was an understatement, grossly slow.

Kiba gave a hooting yell and thrust his arm into the air. "THAT WAS KICK ASS!" He cried as he water tackled the female.

Sasuke sighed as he rubbed the water from his eyes, and glared at the no wrestling _freaks._

Sakura laughed softly, and helped Hinata and Nolani back up. Laughing as she watched Naruto splutter for air.

The night continued on, a rather pleasant one. At the end of the night, the group separated, took their showers, and went to bed. That was... until Naruto got hungry.

**Two hours after everyone went to bed... Approximated time... 3 O'Clock in the morning. **

Naruto ran around the kitchen like a chicken with his head cut off. Looking for something to eat. He was throwing things around, trying to find something. Let me tell you, he was being annoying. Muttering something about cup cakes over and over again.

Starly gave a growl as she stepped from her desk, and grabbed a roll of something silver form her desk drawer. She stalked into the kitchen, and lobbed a hardcover book at Naruto's head. It hit its mark.

Kakashi took this moment to walk in, just as the female had pounced on Naruto and wrestled the much larger male into a chair. A ripping odd sound filled the air, as she used_something_ to secure him to the chair. "What is that?" He muttered.

Starly gave a feral grin as her eyes danced with mirth. "Silence is Goldne, Duct-tape is silver!" She stated as she wrapped a good section around Naruto's mouth. Dropping the duct-tape out of his reach, and then walking out.

Naruto had found something he hated more then Sasuke. Duct-tape...

_Author's Note:_

_This chapter jumped around a lot, I know. But it had more comedic value then the last few. In the next chapter, we are doing a time skip, to April 19th, Starly's 20th birthday. I know some of the characters seemed odd, but I believe that a good shinobi should be able to adapt to ANY situation. Capiche?_

_Oh I also want to thank Wally, you know who you are. You helped me out, and you talked to me, and pulled me down from my rage. Thanks Man -huggles everyone-_

_Read and Review Bitches 3_


	5. Apologies

Meagen: 

Sorry its taken me so long to update. I know its been a bit since the last chapter, but a lot of things have been happening with me. 

For one, Sakura-Con 2008... The best fucking thing ever! 

For two, one of my friends... left a very good roleplay we are in, because some fighting was happening. It really depressed me, and I really couldn't find the urge to write this next chapter. 

For three, family shit, I mean shit literally. My dad's family is messed up, in a lot of ways. The only good people in his family is my Grandfather, and even thats iffy, considering the man is constantly going against the diet the doctors gave him. 

For four, I really just haven't had a muse for this. To be truthful, my muse up and left for awhile, in fact, I think she was even moping and complaining. 

Wow so far a lot of reasons, but most of all I wanna say sorry to those that are actually reading and keeping up with my stories. I wanna lay my thanks out to the following people...:

Kage(Best fucking Itachi out there)

Kai(My favorite Temari roleplayer of all times)

Gaara(Didn't know if you wanted your nickname out here. The best Gaara I have EVER known.)

Matu(My buddy that helped me get my dress for my cosplay!)

Derek(For being a good friend and just generally being there. I loved my time at the Mac Shop)

Sakurashi(I miss you, horribly)

Nine-chan(Best fucking Nejin, EVER! I love roleplaying with her.)

Hoshi-san(Hotaru say's Hello -winks- )

Ookami-kun(Asuma ... your the manXD )

Shori(My loving partner)

SoraKitsune(My dear and lovely sister, as much as you piss me off at times, I love ya!)

WALLY DOLLY LOLIPOP!(A family friend, not only did he buy my Sakura-Con ticket(As a Christmas present) he bought my bus ticket up to Seattle!)

Grimm-chan(Your roleplay... is just... wonderful...)

Ryuichi (What would I do without you and your lovely TohmaXD or KakashiXD )

Lexie-chan(Your Gojyo and Sanzo always make me smile -winks-)

Thank you to everyone that helped me, when I was upset. You are the true hero's of this world. You are MY shining starts. -winks-

So really, I have to apologize, I planned on having chapters where all the characters slowly arrived. But all of the aforementioned Konoha nins are now in residence of Starly, Nolani, and Sam. Which means the following are now in residence. 

Kakashi

Sasuke

Sakura

Naruto

Hinata

Shino

Kiba & Akamaru

Shikamaru

Ino

It has been two weeks since the vanishing of the Konoha Nins. It is also, the Day OF Starly's 20th birthday. A friend has arrived to stay with them as she is studying from abroad. I will post a mini profile for her as well. As you know the 23rd is also Sam's birthday, that will be celebrated today as well. For a side note, the Suna nin will be arriving very VERY soon.

So all in all, I apologize for the delay. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible. Within the next few days I HOPE. 

So yes, once again...

Gomen Nasai...

my loving and devoted readers. 

Shine on!


	6. A new companion

Cerdwen:

Cerri-chan as her friends call her, is a Irish woman of 20 years. She is a good friend of the girls, and often visits when she needs to do some research projects in America. She is a Herbalist and a Botanist, and she is earning her degree in that field. Cerdwen, stands at 5'4'', and has a nice womanly build. Its pretty much proportioned well. She has ginger colored hair, that is waist length, and really curly. Her left eye is green and her right is blue, and she has really fair skin, that has freckles. She has a pretty mediocre personality, except when you piss her off. Which it may take awhile to do it, but it takes awhile to calm her down as well. She is an Aries and was born on April 1st. 

((Her name is pronounce Sir-da-when )) XD ((As far as I can tell . . ))


	7. Mint Tea

Meagen:

Alright here we go, let's start the party, and have some fun! Now folks, think twice, go slow... this is meant to be fun for all. Remember Seeing is Believing, but Believing is not always seeing x3

Kakashi: Shit she's speaking nonsense

Sasuke: You mean more then usual

Sakura: sighs have you been drinking again?

Naruto: Nah I think its stress!

Temari: Who wouldn't be stressed with Naruto around...

Shino: . . -scuttles off-

Gaara: I want Ox...

Meagen:

Shut up all of you, you're crowding my braiinnnnnn -whines-

Kankurou:

Megs doesn't own Naruto or its respective characters. She doesn't own any music mentioned in the story. She also doesn't own any of the gift ideas, those are a credited to her ReWrite buddies. Story Start!

Temari: And just a note for all of you out there, Meagen wrote this while waiting for a bus, to head for a Anime Convention, so warning. There is COPIUS amounts of insanity included.

Hinata:

Meagen-chan also wrote parts of this chapter, while at con, and under the influence of Con-induced insanity. So please, if some of this chapter has mass amounts of insanity, please excuse her.

Gaara: Meagen in no ways owns Naruto, and apologizes for any and all typos. She generally doesn't like to re-read something once she has written it, and apologizes for any and all typos.

**Last time on A Unexpected Visit**

_Last time, the girls decided to have some fun. We where introduced to the pure insanity that Sam can produce. At the end of the day, when all where asleep, Naruto learned the meaning of silence. As Starly said:_

_Silence is Golden, Duct-tape is silver..._

_Its not been a bit of time since then, its April 19th to be exact! And we have two birthdays to be celebrated! Yep, thats right two! Starly and Sam. Sam is turning 18 and Starly is turning 20!_

Just a note, from now on EVERY chapter will have a bit of fruity goodness, mostly lemony, but all will have some citrus. Oh, folks, I don't write yaoi, EVER, so don't ask...I may have characters that write it, but I don't. Just a note, most of the Lemony or Limey dreams belong to starly, for one reason. Nolani is too delicate for relationships at this time, and has no interest in those things. Sam has sex all the time, trust me ALL the time. Starly has a repressed sexual urge, and there just happens to be a certain Sensei in the residence that helps her... emmm release it.

Just thought I would tell you all that...

**Dream Sequence**

_Her hands twisted in the sheets as she moaned faintly. Her body was hot and sweaty, and there was cold hands traveling her frame. Her eyes wouldn't open, but she knew that there was a heavy weight perched over her. A heavy masculine smell that filled her senses. Gloved hands slid down her body, she reached up to touch, and found both of her wrists encompassed in one gloved hand and yanked above her head. _

_Her body arched and bowed at the force of the movement, as a gloved hand traveled down her breasts. Making her body tighten and come alive. She wanted to open her eyes, and then slowly as she did, she realized, all she could see was the darkness that surrounded her. The hand that slid down her breasts dipped lower, as the semi-gloved hands dipped further. Fingertips slid down over the swollen lips of her womanhood, and made her jerk with a gasp._

_All she heard a masculine chuckle, and fabric covered lips pressing to her neck. She shivered as the lips nibbled and sucked lightly, and a tongue pressed against her neck, through the fabric of the mask. There was only one person she could be dreaming of, and she knew that thought just made her groan in frustration. The fingers playing over her woman hood, only dipped more, a finger slipping between the folds, and then into her warm heat. A gloved hand cupped her womahood, and ground against the soft sensitive flesh of her clit, making her twist and moan at the contrast of the fabric of the gloves. _

_That masculine chuckle happened again, and a gasp left her lips, as time seemed to melt, and her body just arched into the strokes of the finger within her. Her body bowed arching and twisting as she cried softly, a gasping moan leaving her lips, as she felt her release roll over her frame. "Kakashi" The small mewling, moaned cry, left her lips, as she panted for air..._

The dream shattered, and Starly came awake with a gasping moan, her eyes flying open as she sat up. Her body was covered in sweat, and all twisted up in her blankets. She shifted a little, and sighed softly, her hand darting through her hair, as she rested her chin on her knee, her eyes closed.

"Have a nice dream?" Kakashi asked lightly, a small smirk on his face, as his head tilted. He was wondering what sort of dream she had, because of how she had been twisting and moaning in her sleep. What got him though was at the end, right before she woke up, he could have sworn he heard his name.

Starly jolted at the voice, giving a faint scream and flipping over the couch. Landing with her legs still over the back and her hands braced on the ground. Panting hard, and then shifting to flip the rest of the way and land on her feet. "You Bastard!" She stated as she glared at him.

Kakashi gave an soft smile, hidden by his mask of course. His eye crinkled as he smirked ever so slightly, taking in the visage of their hostess. She was dressed in nothing but a crumbled over sized shirt... Certain thoughts entered his mind, and he snapped them away quickly. He shouldn't think about her like that! She was only a year older then his students!

It was at that moment that Sakura took the moment to walk in. "Uhhh Starly, Shikamaru mentioned something about, after breakfast, going to play Shogi in the woods?" She said lightly, giving her sensei an incredulous look, she could tell he was inwardly laughing at the girl that had taken them in.

Starly sighed softly, as she shuffled her hand back through her hair, glaring again at Kakashi, as she shifted. Walking over to a chest in the corner and opening it, digging through and pulling out a pair of pants, and a shirt, and throwing them over her arm. She walked right past Kakashi, and glared at him lightly.

Kakashi smiled ever so sweetly under his mask, his actions still hidden from view as he turned to Sakura. "Shogi? She is playing Shogi with him, well I hope they have fun" he said in a rather amused tone.

Sakura sighed, waiting till Starly was out, before slapping Kakashi lightly on the arm. "You are such a pervert, Sensei!" She stated as she sighed softly. "Look... we still have to get everything ready, today's her birthday, and Sam's isn't too far off. Shikamaru is getting Starly out, and Kiba's taking Sam on a date, so that they are not around." She stated as she glared at him.

**Elsewhere in the Kitchen**

Sam walked down the stairs she was wearing a simple bright yellow night shirt. She yawned faintly, shuffling her hands through brightly colored pink and green hair. Her hair was dual colored, in chunks, or neon pink and neon lime green.

Naruto looked up from his morning bowl of ramen, blue eyes blinking sleepily. He blinked harder, as he noticed the splash of color walking into the room. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and groaned. "Can't you keep your hair a normal color?" He whined as he finished his bowl.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the action of the blond, and then turned around. Nearly spitting out his oatmeal in the process. What the FUCK was wrong with that girl? Didn't she have ANY sense of color?

There was a REASON Shino wore his sunglasses in the house, you know usually he wouldn't. But when he was in the house, and Sam was around, there was a REASON to wear them. That girl could BLIND YOU!

Ino sighed as she rubbed her temples, looking at those in the room, then at Sam. For one, Kiba was supposed to take Sam out today, and Shikamaru was supposed to play Shogi with Starly. That should give them PLENTY of time to get the party ready.

Hinata sighed as she pushed her food around the bowl, looking up at Naruto, and then at Sam. "Sam-chan has really... ummm interesting hair today." She said in a polite voice, now fiddling with the ends of her hair.

Kiba rolled his eyes lightly and gave a cocky grin as he leaned to the side. "So ready for our date Sam-chan?" He said with a faint waggle of his eyebrows.

Sam rolled her eyes as she started to make one of her weird breakfast concoctions. Today she was feeling into, oatmeal with pickles and peanut butter, and just a dash of hot sauce.

Shikamaru grimaced faintly as he ate his own breakfast. "Sometimes I swear that womans taste buds are broken..." He said as he shifted and pushed back. "This is so bothersome..." He muttered as he sighed, and went to go check up on Starly.

Kiba turned towards Sam again and rubbed his thumb over his nose. "So Sam-chan... gonna be ready in time for our date?" he said with that ever cocky grin on his face. "I was thinking me, you, Alu, and Akamaru head over at the dog park, maybe a picnic afterwards?" He said as he waggled his eyebrows a little.

Sam shrugged her shoulders as she put her bowl in the sink, and washed it. She shifted and stretched a little, then grinned. "Alright then hot stuff..." She said with a wink, as she walked towards the steps, and vanished, time to get changed.

Naruto turned to look at Kiba, a rather odd look on his face. "How can you even look at her without feeling like your going blind!" he exclaimed as he threw his bowl into the sink.

Kiba grinned ear to ear, and rubbed his nose again. "Shes hot, what can I say... " he said with a faint sniff and then went about digging up a breakfast for himself and Akamaru.

**With Starly**

Starly walked out of the bathroom, and sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. From the corner of her eye, she saw Nolani and Sakura talking. She smiled ever so softly at the younger females. Her head turned as she walked, and then slammed hard into a rather familiar chest.

Kakashi chuckled softly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Despite the fact the girls had taken them and gotten clothing for them, Kakashi had decided to stay with his konoha style. He couldn't help it, it was an old habit, and those died hard.

Starly gave a low growl as she looked up at the masked male, her eyes narrowing as she shifted to the side. "I have no time for perverts like you!" She stated as she crossed her arms over her chest and walked towards the living room.

Kakashi's eye crinkled as he smiled. _She really needs to just let loose sometimes... that girls wound up as tight as Sakura was, before her and Sasuke's first night._ He thought with a soft laugh, now THAT was a fun memory. His eyes turned then to the pink haired female, his eyes landing on the ring on his ex-students finger. He was happy for her really. But its what he had expected when Sasuke had returned.

Sakura looked up at her teacher, and gave him a rather bored look. She noticed his glance to her finger, and the black stoned ring there. She shifted her hand back as she talked to Nolani, and then looked at her teacher again. Shaking her head and then smiling softly as she nodded her head. "Its agreed then, you me and Hinata will work on the cake..." She said lightly.

Nolani nodded softly, as she bit her finger lightly, looking up at the much taller female. "Agreed..." She said softly, gently as she smiled and turned towards Kakashi. Her head tilted as she smiled, so far it was obvious there was couples amongst the Konoha nin in their home. Sasuke and Sakura, where constantly sneaking off. Ino and Shino usually took off towards the woods and garden, at the same time, and returned rumpled. Kiba and Sam, that was so obvious. The only thing was... Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi... none of them seemed to be showing any interests. Well except Hinata, perhaps some helping hands with Hinata and Naruto was needed. Kakashi on the other hand, Nolani was utterly stumped at what to do with him.

**Two Hours Later**

Naruto rubbed at his eyes, as he blinked faintly. He had watched as everyone filed off to do their various assigned tasks. He himself had been assigned to help Sakura, Hinata, and Nolani, in the kitchen. Sam and Kiba had left on their date, and Shikamaru and Starly had gone off to the woods to set up the shogi board. As far as he knew, everyone was off getting their own presents for the girls done.

Sakura sighed as she stared at Nolani, "So I was thinking a cake that both Sam and Starly will share?" She said as she poked the cook book. "What flavor?" She said as she looked towards the other female.

"See thats the problem, they both like chocolate, but they also like vanilla, but Sam only likes White Chocolate, while Starly ONLY likes Dark. She will have milk chocolate but grumbles about it, a lot!." Nolani said as she sketched on her notepad lightly. She had a cake in her mind, that she wanted to get out.

Hinata sighed softly as she poked her fingers together, and waited for them to decide. She looked up blushing faintly as she looked at Naruto, and then away rather slowly. She needed to get her courage up one of these days and ask him out.

Sakura bit her lip faintly and leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest. "Welll then, how about a three layered cake? One with white chocolate, one with dark, and then another tier of vanilla." She said as she ran her hands through her hair.

Nolani tapped her finger on her lip and smiled soflty. "With Green Tea frosting... they both love that... " She said cheerfully as she set the cake design down. It was a simple three tiered cake, with piped designs on it. It was made to look like a garden on the bottom, then the middle tier was shooting stars, and the top was music notes repeated all around the cake.

Naruto looked at the picture, and poked the paper. "Hey Nolani, your really good! I like that..." he said with a grin on his face, his eyes dancing with mirth, as he rubbed his hand over his nose. "You know what would be really cool, fire works..." he said with a grin. "I mean... Sam's turning eighteen, and Starly's gonna be twenty...It's a good idea right?" he said lightly.

Sakura blinked faintly as she looked at the picture, "I like that, and its very doable, we have all the supplies for it." She commented as she smiled softly at the other female. She turned towards Naruto and then raised an eyebrow, seriously it was a good idea. "I am sure that most of us still have flash papers, and smoke bombs, we could make a nice show." She commented lightly.

Hinata nodded rapidly, "Hai, I do." She said as she stepped up next to Naruto to look at the picture. _I'm so close to him..._She whispered to herself mentally, as she gulped faintly. Her eyes closing half-way as she stared at the picture.

Naruto grinned faintly snaking an arm around Hinata's waist. "Plus fireworks are great to kiss under..." he said with a teasing waggle of his eyebrows. But he gave an exclamation of surprise, as the female in his arm, passed out.

Nolani made an exclamation of surprise as Hinata passed out. Then she started to giggle, as she looked towards Naruto. "Naruto-kun... you scared her... Hinata-chan really likes you... and you doing that probably gave her a heart-attack..." She said with a soft giggle.

Sakura rolled her eyes lightly, chuckling softly underneath her breath as she started to pull out all the supplies to make the cake. "Hey Naruto, we should really start talking to the others, about training again. We need to stay at the top of our game..." She said lightly.

Naruto nodded faintly, and rubbed his hand over his nose. "Alright, I like that idea, and we can start training Nolani, Sam, and Starly too!" He exclaimed, thrusting his fist into the air as he said it. "I mean, its the least we can do..." he said with a faint grin.

Nolani laughed softly and shook her head, as she waited for Hinata to start stirring. She shifted the other female up and helped her sit down, laughing lightly. "Are you alright Hinata-chan?" She asked lightly.

Hinata nodded rapidly, biting her lip lightly and blushing a dark crimson hue, as she looked towards Naruto. She blinked ever so faintly as she noticed a new person in the room, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke walked towards Sakura, and tapped her on the shoulder lightly. "The setting up of decorations is complete. Shino and Ino slipped off to work on their presents now." He said softly as he slipped an arm around Sakura's waist, leaving it at that, as she mixed the ingredients.

Naruto shook his head lightly, he still couldn't get used to that, his two best-friends, engaged, and planning to marry once they returned to Konoha. But hey, it would make for some really good stories. He nibbled his nail lightly, trying to think of what to get the girls. Then it struck him, he had the PERFECT present.

Sakura looked over her shoulder at Sasuke, with a soft smile on her face. "Is the present done?" She asked lightly as she turned, handing the spoon over to Nolani so the other female could start to stir.

Nolani laughed softly as she poked the taller male in the back. "Yeah... did you get it done Sasuke?" She asked as she started to mix the batter, motioning for Hinata to start working on a bowl as well. They needed all three layers to be done at the same time, so that they could cool all together, and then be tiered together. The designs would take a bit of time.

Hinata blinked faintly and then smiled softly. "I have my present to each of them..." She said softly as she reached down into the pockets of her baggy jacket. Still she stuck to the biege baggy jacket, even though the girls had gotten her other clothing. She pulled out two artfully wrapped packages. "They are Konoha Medical kits... small carry on the waist packs, that they can use... " She said softly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes lightly and pulled out the two thin scrap books. Setting them down, and then revealing his fingers where wrapped up in bandages. "Yeah... the gift is done Sakura..." he said lightly. The two items on the counter where simple black scrap books. But the covers where inlaid with gold print, of Starly and Sam's names.

Sakura shifted and looked towards Hinata, a smile on her face. "Thats wonderful!" She exclaimed to the other medic nin, before she turned to flip open the books. "Wow... there's so many pictures, its hard to imagine we have only been here for three weeks..." She whispered softly as she ran her fingers over a few of the pictures.

Naruto peeked over Sakura's should, a faint smile on his lips as he looked at the pictures as well. "Yeah... hey look, there's the camping trip, last weekend." he said his eyes closing as he laughed faintly. "I remember that one, because we went up into the mountains and did some training too!" he stated with a faint grin. Not to mention, spied on the girls while they bathed, but he wasn't going to say that.

Nolani peeked over their shoulders while her and Hinata still worked on the mixtures. She pushed Sasuke to the side a little, and grinned. "There is also still plenty of room in there to add more..." She said with a soft smile on her face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes faintly, and then stiffened, his arm clenching around Sakura's waist now as he heard the knocking. "Do you know who that could be?" he asked as he turned to look towards Nolani.

Hinata looked up from her mixing and blinked faintly at the others in the room. "It could be that friend that Nolani mentioned, earlier?" She commented lightly. "Cerri-chan, I think she called her." She stated lightly.

Nolani raced to the door, throwing it open, only to be picked up and spun around in the arms of a very curly red haired woman. "Ah! Cerri-chan!" Nolani squealed hugging unto the other woman.

"Och now, Nola-nola... you shoulda let me in sooner!" She stated as she grinned ear to ear. She blinked faintly as she looked into the living room, to see a small gathering assembly of faces she didn't recognize. "Who might these fine folks be?" She asked cheerfully.

Nolani grinned ear to ear, as she looked towards those that had shown up. Kakashi, Shino, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata. Since Kiba and Shikamaru where off with Sam and Starly. "This is Kakashi Hatake... Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzamaki, and Hinata Hyuuga... there are two others, but they are with Sam and Starly right now. Their Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka..." She said with a faint grin.

Kakashi sighed as he shifted a little, he had been ready to attack, but calmed down as he realized it was just an over exuberant, red haired, woman. "Nice to meet you..." he said lightly as he gave a faint wave, and vanished.

Shino waved his hand lightly, and pulled his arm away from Ino rather quickly. "Come on.." he said lightly, before walking back towards the garden, his hands in his pockets.

Ino smiled and bowed quickly before running off after Shino, they really needed to get those presents done! To be utterly and totally truthful.

Sasuke waved faintly, and then turned, walking back into the kitchen area, to put away the scrapbooks, and go to get them wrapped.

Sakura smiled faintly and bowed, "Nice to meet you Cerdwen-chan!" She exclaimed before she turned to follow after Sasuke, darting back into the kitchen rapidly.

Naruto gave a grin and waved, "Yep thats me Naruto Uzamaki, the Next Hokage!" He exclaimed as he looked towards the nervous looking Hinata. "uhhh come on lets get back to the kitchen and work on those cakes..."

Hinata nodded faintly, and bowed ever so faintly as she turned and followed after Naruto. A new person in the house, and one that seemed very active, this should be interesting.

Cerdwen gave a grin, flashing off a smile as everyone wandered off. "Odd lot you have around here, is that girls hair naturally pink?" She asked cheerfully as she tilted her head. "The silver haired one, not much of a people person is he?" She said with a faint grin.

Nolani rolled her eyes lightly and laughed softly, "yes, all of the oddities of our new guests, are natural, where they come from..." She said lightly as she lead Cerri-chan to the couch and sat down. "Look this is gonna be hard to take in, but most of these people here now, aren't actually from here... easy enough to say they are Naruto characters. Sam and Starly are off with two of them right now, we are working on their birthday parties, and don't want them coming in on the middle of it." She said lightly.

Cerdwen frowned faintly, raising an eyebrow lightly. "Well that makes about as much sense as anything else thats happened around you lot. I'm in, so tell me... where can I read up on this Naruto series?" She said cheerfully.

Nolani sighed softly and trudged into Starly's office coming out with a stack of manga and handing them to Cerri-chan. "Keep yourself occupied, and read these...' She said with a soft weak smile, her dark brown eyes staring into the other womans bi-colored eyes.

Cerdwen flicked her hand at the other woman and rolled her eyes. "its alright, go go, go work on the cake..." She said with a faint wink. Turning her attention to the books in her lap.

**With Starly and Shikamaru**

He watched them from the tree, to say Kakashi was getting fascinated with the little writer, was an understatement. She was a mystery in some ways, and to a shinobi mysteries where not a good thing. But he liked this one, and he liked her writing. Hell he liked a lot of things about her, and the fact that she had been waiting for Shikamaru to make his move for over and hour.

Starly sighed as she leaned back against the tree, staring across at Shikamaru, her eyes half-lidded. "Look... lets just call it quits alright, we both keep reading each others moves, several steps before the other even makes them. You have been like that for over and hour, you have to be cramping and wanting a nap. I want to just go wander around the woods, in all truthfulness..." She stated lightly.

Shikamaru sighed softly as he shifted back, breaking his hand and nodding. "This was not too bothersome, it was actually a challenge... if only a little..." he said as he gave her a faint smirk. He sighed and shifted back, "Alright then... just don't go too far..." he muttered as he leaned back, falling back and yawning.

Starly stood up and stretched, walking through a few of the trees, away from Shikamaru then. She hummed faintly as she took a seat beneath another tree, looking up, her eyes closing faintly. "Damn... " She whispered softly.

"Something wrong?" The masculine voice asked in its ever calm and soothing tone. Kakashi was standing upside down on the branch, so his face was level with hers, as she relaxed. He just gave an eye creased smile as he spoke.

Starly gave a startled sound, eyes flying open as she sat up rapidly. Holy hell! "Don't sneak up on my like that!" She screamed as she lashed out, only to miss him as he flipped back and stood a bit away from her.

"Oh Sorry..." he said in a non-chalant voice, was he really sorry? No, he kinda liked perturbing her. He liked seeing her unnerved, her and her ever ice queen facade. He chuckled softly and then tilted his head, noticing how haggard she looked.

Starly glared at him as she stood up, wrapping her arms around her waist, and looking away from the annoying male. "No your not..." She muttered as she turned and walked away from him, grumbling faintly underneath her breath as his hand landed on her shoulders. She spun then grabbing it to flip him.

Kakashi chuckled and allowed her to flip him unto the ground, what he didn't expect was for her to shift and straddle him, pinning his arms behind his back. "Ahhh getting feisty now, are we, Starly-chan?" he said with a faint rise of his eyebrow.

Starly growled faintly, as she kept his arms pinned, knowing that he could actually move her at any time. She sighed faintly and glared at him softly. "you are such a pervert..." She muttered as she shifted just a little. Giving a startled sound as she was suddenly flipped.

Kakashi gave a faint smirk, as he pinned the female beneath him. Her frame was small, but it was light, easy for him to flip. His hips pressed down between her legs, a faint grin crossing his features, though she couldn't see it. He broke her hold on his hands and pinned both of hers above her head, with one of his own. "Look at the pot calling the kettle black..." he said with a low almost purring tone in his voice.

Starly rolled her eyes, and tried to not let it be obvious the position she was in, was turning her on. Her cheeks flushed as she stared up at him, and her eyes closed halfway. "So... you... don't deny it?" She whispered faintly.

Kakashi smirked faintly and tiled his head lightly, one onyx eye watching her rather intently. She was blushing, it was really really cute. "Why should I? its the truth..." he said as he leaned down a little further, his ears picking up the hitch in her breathing. Well it seemed like she was getting VERY excited.

Starly licked her lips faintly, her eyes watching kakashi's masked lips. He was smirking, damn that man he was smirking! She gave a faint sound as he leaned in closer, and then closed the distance, sitting up and pressing her lips to his masked ones.

Kakashi chuckled faintly and pressed down further kissing the female, as she apparently wanted to be kissed. Might as well have some fun with it. He pressed down more, and kissed her more, his masked lips pressing more to hers, and warming up the kiss a little.

Starly yanked back and whimpered faintly, sighing softly as she closed her eyes. "God damnit Kakashi, you shouldn't tease me like that..." She said with a weak tone in her voice. She shifted and tugged on her hands that he still held, and glared up at him, as he stared down at her.

"Who said I was teasing? Maybe its you that's been teasing me..." he said in a low voice, as he sat up a little, pulling her up, and bracing her hands behind her back, with one of his own, still straddling her as he sat up a little more, wrapping his free arm around her and pulling her against his chest.

Starly gave a small sound in her throat, feeling rather defenseless. The way Kakashi was holding her and manhandling her, was making her realize just how weak she was. His arm went from around her and raised up, as his hand went to his face. "What... are you..." She whispered weakly.

Kakashi chuckled softly as his finger hooked in his mask, yanking it down a little. "I do believe, it would be a nice help for you, to experience one of those kisses you write in your stories." he said with a soft smirk across his lips. "I know from the writing you have never actually experienced one..." he whispered softly, his breath ghosting her lips.

Starly's breath caught as he said that, her eyes almost crossing as she stared at him. He was leaning in closer and closer, she could feel his breath on her lips, and faintly smell something sweet like mint tea...

**Cliffhanger!**

Meagen: Yeah I know I am evil, but I decided this chapter was super long. So I decided, I would split the birthday fun into several chapters, if I had to. So tell me folks, that are reading, what do you think? Should Kakashi and Starly kiss? Or should they be interrupted?

Naruto: Sensei's kissing a girl O.O

Sakura: yeah... I'm as surprised as you are Naruto...

Hinata: Now now, lets leave them alone...

Cerdwen: Dammniiitttttttt I wanted to see it! Why did you have to cut off the chapter!

Meagen: Cause I could, and I am evil like that ... So READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
